


Fever

by mosaicu_baby



Category: Led Zeppelin
Genre: Egyptology, M/M, Mythology References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:42:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26503099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mosaicu_baby/pseuds/mosaicu_baby
Relationships: Jimmy Page/Robert Plant, Seth/Osiris
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Fever

Jimmy is like hot furious summer that makes you sweat like crazy and set forests on fire leaving aches and miles of burnt black land. He's a desert.

They burned down his temple, he had no way to go so he is at Robert's apartment and now that room becomes a hell. Not only because of the heat but because of Jimmy himself. Robert remembers everything, he remembers betrayal and how searching for revenge costed him one lifespan which is too much even for the gods. They are forgotten and degraded, Robert doesn't mind he was tired of his castle in the middle of nowhere but Jimmy needs followers back at any cost. He cannot take sacrifices he used to take, spilling blood became illegal so he takes what he can - bottles of expansive wine, silks, antiques, women. 

In Robert's world there are greens and whales and oceans. His touches make vines grow and water appear to nourish delicate plants and slake the animals. Jimmy causes wars wherever he goes. Whatever he touches becomes sand. Afterwards he's a god of war, he feeds from blood and agony of thousands dying things, no one can remain alive near him but Robert tries. He is needed to hold back Jimmy's rage, save poor human beings who knows nothing and have no idea that they are in danger.

Jimmy lays on the floor, naked, buried in grit, producing insufferable heat. Robert tries to cool down, he feels plants on the windowsill going dry and Jimmy's cracked lips are stretched in grin. Robert is unwell near him, it's like a long time fever he cannot fight.


End file.
